


Hero

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Series: Arlo the Service Dog [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy and Rosa are adorable, Arlo is incredible and I love him, Established Relationship, F/F, Not everything is dark as it seems, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Arlo wakes Amy up in the middle of the night, knowing something is very wrong with Rosa.____





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I've been AWOL, I've been in and out of hospital n suicide watch. This is actually based on a recent thing that happened to me so enjoy!
> 
> TW for mention of overdoses, and references to suicide attempts and self harm

“Arlo.” Amy groaned, pulling the duvet up over her body a little more as the yellow labrador woofed at her, tail thumping the end of the bed, wet nose snuffling down her top. "You've already been out. Go back to bed." Not giving up, Arlo gave a loud whine, pawing at Amys’ body impatiently. When that didn’t work, he took aim, and lept onto her, making Amy yelp and shove him off her stomach. "Off! Bad dog!" 

Arlo gave a soft whine, staring at Amy as she rolled over so her back was facing him, pulling her duvet well over her shoulders. "Stupid mutt. Go to sleep." Huffing to himself, Arlo stuck his tongue in Amys’ ear and licked fiercely, making her wiggle and squirm, one hand emerging from under the covers to shove him away. “For fuck sake, dog! Get off!” Unperturbed, Arlo kept going, his entire bum wagging with enthusiasm as he slobbered over Amy. He had to get her up.

In the end, warm itchy tingling and a rising tightness in her chest forced Amy to sit up. Wiping her running eyes and reaching for her emergency medication, she checked her bedside clock. 12:02 am. Arlo was staring at her intently, head resting on her knee, having jumped off the bed in a moment of sheer pride at himself. Rolling her eyes, Amy shook out two pills onto her palm, raising her hands as Arlo jumped up, knocking her arm and nearly setting the pills flying. "Arlo!" She snapped, swallowing them down dry and replacing the lid before he could do any more damage. "Get off!" The bouncy labrador ignored her, lunging across her lap and snapping at the container in her hand. Amy only just managed to hold them out of reach, and so, with a loud cry of sheer frustration, she snatched her phone off her bedside table, squinting as its too bright light burned her eyes. He was strictly speaking Rosas' dog, and if he couldn't behave, she had no issue with calling her girlfriend home early to control him, it had been part of the agreement when she moved in. Finding Rosas' number, she dialled it, lifting her phone to her ear with one hand and holding Arlo by his collar with the other.

A few seconds passed before Rosas' ringtone rippled through the apartment, causing Arlo to run off in search of it. Amy bit her lip, her heart now thudding far too fast and hard under her nightie. Rosa never left her phone behind. Forcing herself to her feet, Amy blindly stumbled through the apartment, suddenly feeling very bare and vulnerable. Arlo was stood pawing at a crumpled shadow just a few meters away from her, and all at once, the weight of the world came tumbling down, crushing her.

* * *

Arlo sighed as he leaned into Amy, holding her firmly against the ER floor as she sobbed into his fur. They were collapsed in a far corner, just by the water machine, which, to Amy at least, was gross but when she stood her legs buckled under her weight. Her gasps felt warm and tickly against his neck, which had irritated him a little as a puppy in training, but now he was fully trained, he'd come to associate it with treats and it therefore no longer bothered him. In fact, he quite liked it now, and his tail even swished despite the fact he was already semi asleep. A few people cooed and clicked at him, but he knew better than to engage, and besides, he was too comfortable to even think about lifting his head.

* * *

“Find Rosa,” Amy whispered, wiping her eyes and standing up as the doctor walked away. Arlo sniffed the air, mainly taking in the scent of bleach, but headed off down a corridor, knowing that walking down it would take him to where Rosa was the last time he was here. Amy held onto his pull strap; strictly speaking, he wasn’t ever meant to task for her, but right now she needed to feel his strong, solid, self next to her.

“What the fuck are you doing here? ”

Amy shrugged as she let Arlo off the lead and closed the door behind her “I was worried about you.” Rosa ignored her, instead glancing at the overly excited labrador by her bed before inviting him up. “Hello, dickhead.”

Once Arlo was settled, Rosa turned her attention back to her girlfriend “You need to go home. You look exhausted.” Amy shook her head. “I - I can’t. I thought you tried to…” She gestured, unable to finish that horrible sentence. “A-And I don’t know what I’d do without you, and I was really really scared an-”

“Shut up.”

Amy fell silent, staring at the ceiling and wiping the tears off her cheek. “I’m not dead. I didn’t try to kill myself. I just drank a bit much.” Amy nodded, sniffling to herself as Rosa extended an arm. “Now, get your soppy ass over here.”

Smiling, Amy hugged her girlfriend, grinning as she kissed her neck, the familiar scent of whisky and leather soap steadying her as she leaned in for a proper kiss. Seeing this, Arlo decided to join them, making them both groan and pull away. 

"Eww!"

"Gross." There was a pause "Take your meds." 


End file.
